Getting Away With Murder
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: First it was for self-defense but then she got the thrill of their screams the blood that drench her hands. Lucy didn't get away with murder once but five times and now it's her time to kill a dark guild with her team. They stared at her with horror the blood on her hands and face that insane smile sent shivers down their spins. They didn't know her she was a whole different person
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: First it was for self-defense but then she got the thrill of their screams the blood that drench her hands. Lucy didn't get away with murder once but five times and now it's her time to kill a dark guild with her team. They stared at her with horror the blood on her hands and face that insane smile sent shivers down their spins. They didn't know her she was a whole different person and now she's alone and wants revenge.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Papa Roach Lyrics! Hope you like.**

**~!~!~!~!~!**

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness****  
****I need to calculate****  
****What creates my own madness****  
****And I'm addicted to your punishment****  
****And you're the master****  
****And I am waiting for disaster**

I was walking home my hums filled the silent air and I started to skip with my hips swaying with my movement. Katy Perry Firework was repeating in my head and my steps started to go with the beat. A smile broke across my face as I saw my apartment in the clearing. Something went over my mouth to muffle my screams and I was pulled into a dark ally.

**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I'm getting away with murder  
And is it possible to never tell the truth?  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, getting away, getting away)**

I felt a hand on my thigh taking my keys and throwing them out of the ally they splashed into a mud puddle. My eyes were wide with horror and anger, I started to struggle. I bit the hand and I stumble forward I quickly spun around to look at the kidnapper.

**I drink my drink and I don't even want to****  
****I think my thoughts when I don't even need to****  
****I never look back 'cause I don't even want to****  
****And I don't need to****  
****Because I'm getting away with murder**

He was tall and well-built his brown hair was flat and his silver eyes glared at me. I looked for my keys but I wasn't fast enough because he launched himself at me my eyes widen with fear. I took a few steps dodging him barely my whip felled off when I dodged. I was weaponless and I couldn't use my magic.

**I feel irrational, so confrontational****  
****To tell the truth****  
****I am getting away with murder****  
****And is it possible to never tell the truth?****  
****But the reality is I'm getting away with murder****  
****(Getting away, getting away, getting away)****  
****(Getting away, getting away, getting away)****  
****(Getting away, getting away, getting away with murder)****  
**

"What no girly? You're powerless" he sneered

"Why are you doing this?" I shuttered

"You looked so happy back there so I thought I might as well break you"

He lunched himself at me again and I went under his arm and kicked his back making his face hit the wall. I put my hands and fighting stance my eyes glared daggers at the kidnapper. How man has he killed or raped? I grit my teeth as my mind raced. A light bulb went over my head and I quickly pulled out a small dagger. I pointed it at the man and he smirked he let out a few chuckles and step forward.

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness****  
****I need to calculate****  
****What creates my own madness****  
****And I'm addicted to your punishment****  
****And you're the master****  
****And I am craving this disaster**

"You won't hurt me" he stated

"How are you so sure?" I asked

"You're a useless girl. Just face it boys are more smarter, faster, stronger, and more capable of doing these things" he deadpanned

I took a step back and step forward his woofy smirked played across his face taunting me. I let out a snarl how dare this man say those things! Girls are capable to being like those things and doing those things. Sexist bastard!

**I feel irrational, so confrontational****  
****To tell the truth****  
****I am getting away with murder****  
****And is it impossible to never tell the truth?****  
****But the reality is I'm getting away with murder****  
****(Getting away, getting away, getting away)****  
**

"Well I guess I'll show you what a girl is capable of right here and right now" I hissed

I got my dagger in position, both hands on the black handle and my feet in run position. He spread his arms out and mocking smile played on his pale face and I finally realized who this creep was. All those poor little girls he raped and killed he should burn in hell and I'll send him off. I ran toward him with a war cry filling the air. The dagger plunged into his chest and I quickly pulled it out his body hit the ground and he hold the wound. He screamed out in pain somehow it was music to my ears.

"You bitch!" he roared

I went over top of him and started to stab him repeatedly five in his stomach three more in his chest. My once clean hands where now stain with splotches of blood it started to rain and I just stared at the dead body. I shakily stood up and looked at the dead body. I Lucy Heartfilia just killed a wanted criminal named Rapper Smith who killed twenty little kids ages eight through ten. I took a step back and grabbed my keys and whipped and ran. I went into my apartment and slammed the door I locked the windows and doors and closed the blinds. I grabbed some clothes and hurried into the bathroom I put the dagger back under the tub and started the bath. I cleaned myself up and looked at the mirror. I just got away with murder.

**I feel irrational, so confrontational****  
****To tell the truth****  
****I am getting away with murder****  
****And is it possible to never tell the truth?****  
****But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**

**Song: Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach **


	2. Chapter 2

The wind snipping at her bare skin, tears danced down her pale and her midnight black eyes widen as she stopped at a middle of a clearing. Tree stretched miles away they haunt her, her head was whipping around trying to find someone. Her ruby hair flew in the breeze another girl was laying down panting, black eyes locked onto ruby eyes.

"Ellie do you think we lost him?" she asked

"Not for long Saya, let's get going." Ellie stated and stood up.

Ellie grabbed Saya's hand and started to sprint toward the trees, footsteps were heard behind them. They spun around and stopped, a thirty year old man stood a few inches away from them his white eyes narrow.

"Now, now no need to run anymore. I won't hurt you yet" the man laughed

Ellie let go of Saya's hand and Saya reached for her hand again but stopped mid-way.

"I won't let you touch my little sister!" Ellie screamed

"Let's see if you can save alive to save your little sister then" the man chuckled

Saya's eyes widen, her heart pounded this guy is Misery he killed forty men in one week. Raped fifty women and molested seventy little kids.

"Misery!" Saya shouted

"So you realized who I am little kid. But you won't be alive to scream for help" Misery sneered

Ellie slammed her hands on the ground a brown magic circle appeared underneath her, a rock wall shot up.

"Do you have the dagger mom gave you?" Ellie asked

"I do. What about yours that dad gave you?" Saya replied

"I do."

They pulled out their daggers from their black boots, Ellie put her midnight black hair into a high pony while Saya did the same with her ruby red hair. The wall crumbled and Misery spat on the ground, he walked forward.

"You really do think you can kill me you are just weak seventeen year olds. Girls can never beat boys" Misery hissed

"You sexist bastard! Girls can do whatever boys can do." Saya yelled

They position their daggers and got their feet in run position, red and gold leaves swirl around them.

"No they can't. Kill me and the whole world can see girls can do whatever boys can"

They ran their battle cry hang in the icy air, their daggers went through his chest. They pulled it out and Misery dropped to the ground while holding his chest.

"You bitches!" He screamed

"Admit it girls are better" Ellie hissed

Saya step on his wounded chest and he let out another scream music to their ears. He let out a growled that made Saya dig her heel deeper, his dull eyes glared at the red head and black hair girls.

"Fine the girls are better than boys!" he snapped

"You're going to hell" Ellie stated

"And we're the ones who going to send you off" Saya deadpanned

Ellie pulled out a pistol and Saya stepped back, she cocked it then pulled the trigger. Birds flew away while more blood splat on the ground. They put their weapons away and ran, they ran away from the images from the noise of flesh tearing apart.

"Ellie we just killed someone" Saya whisper

"Let's get out of here."

"We just got away with murder!"

~!~!~

Lucy sat on her bar stool looking at the TV that hang above the bar counter. She was nervous like hell she kept fidgeting and cursing herself. Mirajane turned it on the news, a reporter stood at the alley Lucy was at last night.

"Where here today because someone killed a wanted criminal Rapper Smith we don't know if we should be happy or scared. What if this person just killed off competition? We don't know we'll report more when we get more news about this new addition to this case. Watch out for any suspicious people they could be the one who killed this disgusted pig. But whoever you are, are you going to kill more people or did you save more innocent people? I'm Kassie Peterson and this is NBS news"

Lucy's eyes widen how the hell do they think she was going to kill more people?

"What do you think about that?" Cana asked

"I think whoever killed that disgusted pig should be awarded. But I doubt anyone could kill unless they were protecting themselves" Erza stated

Lucy almost sigh in relief to Erza's answered _stop worrying Lucy! It was for self-defense!_

"Yah but killing is bad period. They should be at least put in jail for a few months, even if it was for self-defense you don't go that far to killing someone" Mirajane deadpanned while whipping a glass.

"No. You heard what he was all about killing and rapping people Mirajane. That bastard deserved to die he would have died one way or another whoever killed _him_ was defending themselves no one is that low to kill someone that filthy when the council is on the job." Lucy hissed her hair was covering her face.

"Lucy why are you so defense? Do you know who killed him or did you kill him?" Lisanna asked

"I will never kill someone who is that low. Don't you assume things Lisanna, that'll make people pissed at you." Lucy stated

"Alright chill out" Lisanna sigh

"I won't chill out someone accused me of murder!" Lucy shouted

Everyone quite down, their eyes widen _I'll kill her that stupid bitch_ Lucy thought.

"Who accused you of murder Luce?" Natsu question

"Lisanna did. I was giving my opinion and she asked me if I did it or not." Lucy sneered

"Lis don't assume things" Natsu stated

"Assuming things isn't manly!" Elfman shouted

"I gotta go. I have to go shopping for food. See ya" Lucy said

She walked out of the door, her feet taking her anywhere she spotted someone killing a homeless man.

"You deserve to die. You'll go to hell and I'll be the one who sends you off"


End file.
